Mundo Alterno
by karlita black
Summary: Renesmee es una chica que ha vivido rodeada de dolor y soledad al fallecer sus padres,Cuando está a 1 mes de su cumpleaños nº 18, sus amigas la incitan a ir a un pequeño pueblo llamado forks, donde todos sus sueños,anhelos y fantasias se haran realidad.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

_Renesmee es una chica que ha vivido rodeada de dolor y soledad, al fallecer sus padres cuando tenía 7 años, en un terrible accidente de tránsito, _

_a partir de ese momento paso a manos de su padrino Aro Vulturi a quien solo le importaba el dinero de su familia, _

_Cuando está a 1 mes de su cumpleaños nº 18, sus amigas la incitan a ir a un pequeño pueblo llamado forks,_

_ donde todos sus sueños, anhelos y las fantasías más profundos se harán realidad._

_te animas a descubrirlos junto a ella?  
_


	2. Chapter 2

-Oye, y que tal esta ?  
-Es perfecta!  
-Que opinas ren?  
-reeeen hola?

-oh, si que decian? La verdad no estaba prestando mucha atencion a lo que decían Alice y Claire, solo quería irme ya y vivir en libertad.

-oh vamos!! Deberías estar feliz porque aaalfin te vas a deshacer de ese horrendo hombre que tienes como tutor!

-chicas no empecemos, solo hagamos esto rápido, no soporto vivir en esa casa con tantos recuerdos.

-bien no te preocupes, pero solo dinos, esta casa te parece bien? Wau no tenia palabras, la casa era simplemente perfecta, aunque era un poco gigante para mi gusto, era toda cubierta de vidrio tenía 5 habitaciones, cocina, sala de estar, estudio, era hermosa, ojala y mis padres estuvieran aquí para verla, cada día los extrañaba mas

**Flash Back**

_-Nessie cariño abrocha tu cinturón, pasaremos una curva peligrosa- decía papa, aun no entendía porque yo debía hacerlo y ellos no._

_-Está bien. Dije haciendo un puchero, Papa miro por el retrovisor y me dedico una sonrisa, que hizo perdió el equilibrio del carro, y de un momento a otro nos encontrábamos volando por los cielos, me abrace a el oso de peluche que me había regalado mi abuela René antes de morir, y lo último que escuche fue un grito ahogado que decía mi nombre, antes de entrar en un sueño donde todo era negro._

_Cuando desperté, estaba rodeada de bomberos y policías, que me decían que todo estaría bien, pero yo no estaba en este mundo, estaba perdida viendo desde lo lejos como unos hombres estaban los cuerpos de mis padres con una manta blanca, mis ojos se nublaron y miles de lagrimas cayeron, ni un sollozo, nada salió de mi garganta, solo dolor en mi alma, porque ahí lo entendí, mis padres no estaban, que haría sin ellos? Era todo para mí, lo único que tenia._

_A partir de ese día, nada volvió a ser igual, al no tener ningún familiar, y tener en ese momento solo 7 años la custodia se la dieron a mi padrino Aro Vulturi, quien siempre fue un mentiroso y un farsante a quien solo le importo el dinero de nuestra familia, tenía una esposa Sulpicia quien a pesar de todo era una buena persona y siempre me había ayudado._

_Habían pasado 10 doloroso años desde aquel día, y en tan solo 1 mes, seré libre._

_**Fin Flashback**_

-Ren , hola ¿?

-Ah sí, es perfecta, y cuando partimos?

-Esa es la renesmee que conozco, pues mañana mismo si quieren, le avisare a Seth que nos quedaremos allá una semana, así tendremos tiempo para arreglar la casa, que les parece?

-PERFECTO!! - Dijimos Alice y yo al aniso , no estaba muy entusiasmada con la idea de quedarnos en la casa de Seth, el novio de Claire, ya que me parecía un poco irrespetuoso , pero no nos quedaba de otra, además por lo que nos había contado Claire, los Quileute eran my amigables y sobre todo muy unidos, iríamos a Forks un pequeño condado ubicado en la localidad Washington , había una escuela donde terminaríamos nuestro último año de secundaria, y luego iríamos a una universidad en Seattle , no era la gran cosa, pero por estar juntas, y más importante aún, LEJOS de mi ''familia'' estaría perfecta .

-Bien entonces, esperen un momento, llamare a Seth para informarle todo.

-Chicas creo que es hora de irme, empacare mis maletas y pues me despediré de sulpicia, ella no merece que la trate indiferente ante la mudanza- era cierto ella había sido muy buena conmigo, era como una segunda madre para mí.

-Está bien, yo también me tengo que ir, mañana las veo en el aeropuerto ok? a no ser que se arrepientan- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios Alice.

-Ni loca, tengo muchas ganas de ver a mi novio- dijo Claire con chispas en los ojos, si eso era amor , es como si estuvieran echos el uno para el otro, se amaban, se comprendían , y a pesar de la distancia estaban juntos, de verdad esperaba que algún día llegara alguien así a mi vida.

-Y que dices tu ren? te arrepentiste? Jajá

-NO ¡!

-jojana está bien, está bien, ahora vámonos, que me mataran en casa si no llego a cenar.

-Chao chicas ¡!

15minutos después

Entre sigilosamente por la puerta principal, y fui a paso precipitado a la cocina, de donde provenía el poco ruido que había.

-Aro pensé que llegarías en dos días- dijo sulpicia, la cual no había notado que estaba allí, estaba lavando algunos platos.

-Soy yo renesmee-

-Oh mi niña, pensé que era Aro, como te ha ido? Ya saben cuando se irán? – dijo un poco triste, sabía que a quien más le afectaría seria a ella.

-Muy bien, ya planeamos todo, encontramos una casa increíble, en forks, partimos mañana a primera hora.

-Oh mi cielo, que rápido que creces, ya te irás y me dejaras. Dijo mientras me abrazaba y sollozaba un poco, yo solo respondí a su abrazo, y sonreí un poco.

-Pero bueno- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas y separándose un poco de mí- todo sea por tu felicidad-

-Gracias, gracias por todo, por todo lo que me has dado y enseñado, te prometo que te llamare todos los días para informarte de todo, lo prometo, dije mientras la volvía a abrazar.

-No tienes nada que agradecer cariño, la agradecida soy yo por tenerte en mi vida, ahora ven come un poco y luego subimos a arreglar tus maletas, si?

-Está bien-

Comimos en silencio, la ayude a lavar los platos y luego subimos a mi recamara, empacamos todo en completo silencio, a fin de cuentas, así seria mejor, no quería causarle más dolor diciéndole que de verdad deseaba irme.

-Bien, ya está todo listo, duerme bien cariño, mañana te espera un gran día, un nuevo amanecer.

-Buenas noches- me levante de la cama, me di una ducha rápida, me coloque la pijama, y me quede profundamente dormida.

-René, cariño, es hora, despierta – abrí los ojos para encontrarme a una muy demacrada Sulpicia, de seguro había pasado la noche llorando, me dolía dejarla ir, pero por una vez debía pensar en mi.

-mmm buenos días, qué hora es?

Rio un poco – son las 9:31 de la mañana cielo, debes apurarte recuerda que el vuelo sale a las 10:31, tus maletas ya están en el auto, iré a preparar el desayuno mientras te arreglas- me beso la frente y desapareció por la puerta.

* * *

**holaa :D**

**soy nueva en esto asi que si me equivoco en algo**

**diganme porfavor ! xD**

**espero sus reviews !!**

**estoi muy entusiasmada con esta nueva idea q se me ocurrio n.n**

**gracias x leer !  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: los personajes NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer *-* , solo los uso para crear una historia de mi autoridad :)

* * *

**

-Bien este es el momento- me dije para mis adentros mientras me dirigía al baño, tome un baño, lo más rápido posible me vestí con unos pantalones de jeans, una simple camisa color marrón, unas sandalias y un collar que hacia juego, baje a la cocina donde ya estaba servido el desayuno pero Sulpicio no estaba ahí, tome asiento y empecé a comer sola y en silencio.

-Ren, lista?

-Si, vamos – tome mi bolso, y nos dirigimos al aeropuerto en completo silencio, me sentía mal por ella, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Bien llegamos, ayúdame a bajar las maletas cariño

-Claro –bajamos todo y nos adentramos entre la gente hasta que por fin la vi.

-Renesmee Carlie! que es ese atuendo tan horrible que traes puesto? – era de esperarse que Alice estuviera juzgando mi atuendo , y bueno en comparación conmigo ella se veía fabulosa , llevaba una camisa abombada de color crema, unos jeans con un cinturón color marrón, unas sandalias muy altas, una chaqueta color dorado, y accesorios que hacían juego . Si definitivamente esa era Alice.

-No empecemos Alice, donde esta Claire?

-Aquí- me voltie para encontrarme con una muy glamurosa Claire, era de esperarse quería lucir bien para su novio, llevaba una camisa tipo top marrón muy ajustada haciendo que se notaran sus atributos, un pantalón beich unas zapatillas marrones, y accesorios que combinaban con su atuendo.

_Vuelo con destino a Seattle, por favor presentarse en la sala 5 para abordar._

-Bien es nuestro vuelo, Vamos Claire, Ren debemos irnos o nos dejaran ¡!

-Cuídate mucho cariño- me abrazo y escuche algunos sollozos de su parte así que, sin poder controlarlo yo también comencé a llorar.

-Lo hare- dije mientras me apartaba, Alice me tomo por las manos y me llevo hacia la sala.

-Te llamare, lo prometo- logre gritar mientras me alejaban.

-Bien este hecho- dijo Claire mientras nos montábamos al avión.

Tomamos asiento, y se dispusieron a hablar de todo lo que nos esperaba, yo solo me perdí en mis pensamientos y sin previo aviso me quede dormida.

-Renesmee, ren, despierta, llegamos!

-mmmm, llegamos ya?- dije mientras me acomodaba en el asiento y miraba por la ventana, si era cierto, estábamos en Seattle.

-Si, ahora debemos bajar ¡!- bajamos, y nos dirigimos a unas bancas.

-Seth me dijo que ya estaba aquí, con su hermana para ayudarnos, pero no lo encuentro -Decía Claire mientras miraba a todos lados, hasta que se detuvo miro algo y sonrió, la seguí con la mirada hasta ver el objetivo, era él, su novio, Seth estaba aquí, era Alto, y un poco musculoso, y llevaba una hermosa sonrisa en su cara, a su lado se encontraba una chica muy hermosa, de tez morena al igual que Seth. Claire salió corriendo al encuentro del chico quien la recibió abiertamente con una gran sonrisa, se dieron un tierno y corto beso, una escena muy linda, saludo a la chica, tomo de la mano a su novio y se acerco a nosotras.

-Mira Seth ellas son las mejores amigas que alguien puede tener, Alice- dijo señalándola cosa que ella respondió con una ancha sonrisa- y Renesmee Cullen- dijo señalándome a mí, el me miro de arriba hacia abajo, me sentí un poco incomoda con el acontecimiento pero no le di importancia solo sonreí e hice un gesto con la mano.

-Encantado, Claire no para de contarme sobre ustedes.

-Cosas buenas espero, porque si no la mordemos verdad ren? -Solo pude reír ante el comentario, y todos se unieron a mis risas.

-Bien chicas ella es Leah, mi cuñada – dijo Claire con una radiante sonrisa, como se le notaba la felicidad que tenia por estar con su novio, la chica era un poco amargada ya que solo hizo un movimiento de manos.

-Bien es hora de partir chicas.- montamos todas las maletas, aunque la mayoría eran de Alice, entramos en el auto y estuvimos alrededor de 45 minutos en camino, estuve a punto de quedarme dormida mientras miraba por la ventana, hasta que vi algo moverse entre las ramas, era grande parecía un oso.

-Y ustedes estudian juntas desde hace mucho?- hablo seth sacándome de mis locos pensamientos, aparte la vista de la ventana y lo mire.

-Si bueno, Claire y yo siempre estuvimos juntas desde que-no pude ni terminar la frase, en todo el día no había pensado en ellos, y ahora, que todo parecía ir bien, vuelve la tristeza.

-Desde que fallecieron mis padres.

-oh cuanto lo siento, de verdad-

-No te preocupes- dije mientras volvía la vista a la ventana y una lágrima caía por mi mejilla, Alice me paso su brazo por mis hombros, dándome apoyo, y me sonrió.

-Bien, ya llegamos – dijo seth mientras salía del auto y nos abría la puerta, caballeroso, pensé, pase mi vista por el lugar, era hermoso, se sentía como estar en casa, el ambiente era frio pero aun así acogedor, habían montañas y arboles, miles de ellos, y a lo lejos se distinguía una playa, no pude evitar sonreír, nunca había ido a una, y el día en que iba a ir a una, perdí a mis padres.

-Te gusta la playa?- no había notado que Seth estaba a mi lado, le sonreí.

– Si, siempre quise ir a una-

-Pues bien, tu sueño será cumplido, mañana temprano iremos allá, con toda la manada, así te los presento, son algo burros- me reí un poco de su comentario- pero buenos, y así a lo mejor... te presento a uno que te agrade eh ¿? – dijo guiñándome un ojo, solo me reí y vote los ojos, este chico sí que era chistoso.

-Bien vamos a dentro, debes estar cansada- y en verdad es que no lo estaba en lo absoluto, el día anterior había dormido demasiado, mas todas las horas de el vuelo, solo lo asentí y lo seguí, era muy hermosa y hogareña , tenía un gran patio con flores por doquier, era acogedora al igual que todo lo demás, la mama de Seth, Sue era una mujer maravillosa y dulce, nos guio a Alice Claire y a mí a una habitación un poco pequeña, pero perfecta.

-Esta será su habitación chicas, espero que les guste, sé que no es muy grande pero…-

-no para nada Sue, es perfecta, muchas gracias por todo-

-No hay de que Renesmee, serán bienvenidas cuando quieran- todas sonreímos, ella asintió.

-Bien las dejo para que se alisten, la cena estará lista en un rato- sin más, se retiro del cuarto , el tiempo paso volando, nos acomodamos, tome la cama de la ventana, necesitaba aire fresco y el olor de la naturaleza, acomode algunas cosas básicas, a Claire pareció agradarle mi idea ya que también dejo solo lo básico, solo nos quedaríamos unos días, mientras llegaban los dueños de la casa , estaba completamente amueblada, solo necesitábamos comprar algunas cosas y estaríamos bien, en cambio Alice ocupo casi toda la recamara con sus cosméticos, vestuario, y muchas cosas más que ni idea de que son.

-Chicas la cena está servida- cenamos en completa calma, algunas veces hablábamos, era acogedor cenar en…. Familia, en eso me sentía, todos eran tan cordiales, bueeeno, Leah era un poco amargada, pero igual de buena persona que su familia, y simplemente no les importaba más que mi presencia. Al terminar, ayudamos a Sue y Leah a lavar los platos y ordenar todo.

-Bien chicas espero que duerman bien, cualquier cosa el dormitorio de Leah está al lado-

-Chicas creo que daré una vuelta, creo que tengo la comida hasta aquí- dije señalando mi cuello y haciendo una mueca rara, haciendo que Alice y Claire rieran como locas.

-Está bien ren, pero cuidado con los lobos- dijo Claire entre divertida y seria…. _**lobos?? **_

Salí lentamente de la recamara intentando no causar ruido, entonces no pude evitar escuchar una conversación tras la habitación de Leah.

_-Si jake, ya llegaron – _

_-Eres un imbécil, no soy buena para describir y lo sabes._

_-Y bien, patrullaras?_

_-Porque yo tengo que estar a cargo de que a las reinas no se les parta una uña ¡!_

_-Perfecto, ahora veeee idiotaa!_

_Jake_…. Ese nombre se me hacia familiar, peroo... de donde?

_***Flashback ***_

_Estaba jugando con mi pelota, pase por el cuarto de mis padres, y se me hizo muy difícil no escuchar una conversación de Mama._

_-Billy me alegro mucho que ya hayan encontrado un lugar donde vivir_

_-Claro, que te parece, este fin de semana?_

_-jajá si, a Renesmee le encantara ver a Jake, Son casi de la misma edad._

_-Perfecto entonces el fin de semana?_

_-Oh ahí una playa? , que bien, siempre hemos querido llevar a ren a una._

_-Ok, nos vemos, cuídate_

_Bella cariño, creo que alguien nos está espiando- dijo papa abriendo la puerta pareciera que pudiera leerme la mente, yo solo me eche a reír el me cargo y me adentro al cuarto. _

_***Fin Flashback***_

Jake… claro, él era el hijo de el amigo de papa y mama, en ese viaje fue… que los perdí.

Escuche unos ruidos y me dirigí a la puerta, y sigilosamente Salí, empecé a caminar por un pequeño sendero, había mucho frio, que bueno que llevaba un suéter acogedor. A lo lejos distinguí un… perro? No, era un oso, si eso parecía el temor me invadió y no pude evitar recordar.

_-Chicas creo que daré una vuelta, creo que tengo la comida hasta aquí- _

_-Está bien ren, pero cuidado con los lobos- dijo Claire entre divertida y seria…. _

Lobos?? No podía ser cierto, o si? estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que el animal se había aproximado a mí, solo baje la cabeza y mire al piso húmedo, tal vez así se iría y no me haría daño, el ''lobo'' bufo, y como acto reflejo levante la mirada, y paso, se quedo como estatua durante unos segundos, tenía unos hermosos ojos color café, retrocedí y como cosa rara tropecé y caí, empecé a decir palabras un poco pasadas de tono , y el animal se acerco y me lamio la cara.

-Bueno, al menos hice reír a alguien –dije mientras le sobaba la cabeza, pareciera que me hubiera escuchado porque hizo un pequeño aullido, me levante y seguí caminado, el animal me empezó a seguir, ya no importaba, con tal y no me matara estaba bien.

Llegue hasta la playa sonreí y empecé a recorrerla con la mirada, era tan hermosa.

-Ojala estuvieran aquí para verla- susurre y me senté en un pequeño tronco, el animal me miro un poco triste, le sonreí.

-Tal vez tu también perdiste a tus padres no ¿?- el solo movió la cabeza hacia la derecha y yo me reí.

-Ya me estoy volviendo loca, hablando con un lobo jajá- el solo aulló y se acerco a mi le sobe la cabeza.

-Renesmee, Renesmee, donde estas ¿? – escuche a lo lejos, voltee la cabeza a todas las direcciones pero no se veía nada ni nadie, el animal debió asustarse porque Salió corriendo a una velocidad casi imperceptible y desapareció por los arboles.

* * *

Dejen reviews porfavor :( me esta gustando escribir esta historia !

espero que les guste, esta un poco aburrido pero es necesario dejar todo claro antes de llegar a las partes de amor, pelea y todo eso :D

acepto consejos y alagos :D

nos vemos !


End file.
